What A Man Really Needs
by SivanShemesh
Summary: sequel to “What A Man Needs” and “What A Man Smells like”. King Thranduil starts to act, and Aragorn is the one who really needs it, and Legolas… hope that will help… evil grin…


Title: What A Man Really Needs 1/1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst/Humor. Eye-tearing?

Disclaimer: Not mine ever were.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: King Thranduil starts to act, and Aragorn is the one who really needs it, and Legolas… hope that will help… evil grin…

Note: was written for Mellon Challenges 100 – sequel to "_What A Man Needs_" and _"What A Man Smells like"_

_Prompt #50: Water_

**Mirkwood**

'_Poor Greenleaf… now what should I do with that human?' Thranduil wondered and stared in disbelief as the man in question began to snore blissfully._

"Ada?" Thranduil heard and turned around, first time he had noticed the presence of his son, staring at him with a confused look.

"Ion? What are you doing in here? You should take your rest." Thranduil said to him as he gracefully walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulders.

"How is he?" Legolas asked with concern looking at his dirty, smelly bed as Aragorn slept and snored.

'Why is Legolas concerned about this filthy human?' Thranduil wondered with a bit of curiosity, as he stared at him.

"See for yourself, ion," Thranduil replied to him, and he noticed the glance that Legolas gave him, and added, "He did it to himself, though I am sorry if I let you feel that it was all your fault, I should have known how filthy this human is."

"Ada… he just loves _our wine_, I guess a little too much… and he loved _your_ wine as well." Legolas tried to excuse his Adar, hoping that his words would soften his Adar a bit.

Thranduil nodded and then he said to his son, "Call the maids!"

"Why?" Legolas asked with curiousity.

"First, this man needs a cold stream of water to knock him off, and I do hope that this would help. Second, look at your bed, can you not see and smell what he did to your beautiful bed?"

"I can smell it Ada. But do you really think that the shower will be good enough for him?"

"It helped with Lord Elrond." Thranduil grinned at his son.

"What? Did Lord Elrond love the same wine?" Legolas grinned back at his Ada.

"Apparently." Thranduil agreed as he nodded at him, with a big smile that covered his face.

"I really hope that the water will help to back away the smell, and I _do_ hope to see my friend back to himself."

"I know ion, I know." Thranduil placed his hands on his ion's shoulders again, and squeezed them lightly, to support his son.

"I better call for the maids and help them to take him out to the river, after all we can use the waterfall for it." Legolas suggested his eyes still locked with his Adar's.

"You do that, ion." Thranduil agreed as he nodded once more to his son.

And then Legolas left the room leaving his friend to his Adar only for few minutes until he would come with the maids.

_WAMRN_

**At the river…**

Prince Legolas and the maids put the man inside the river. Aragorn sank as the river took him, like a falling stone that was thrown.

Legolas swam out to his friend and saved him from the near drowning and held him tight as he seemed afraid a bit as he saw the water tried to claim him.

The maids begin to wash the man as the prince held him tightly, and then they swam over to the waterfall, and put the man close to it, hoping that he would open his eyes, and be back to himself.

But the man wasn't strong enough from what Legolas thought; the man wasn't easy, as Lord Elrond was, from his Adar's story anyway.

'This water thing did help to get the rid of the heavy smell, but Aragorn is still… argh… I wish he would open his eyes soon.' Legolas prayed as he stared at the man with a dim hope that the man would wake.

And yet, it seemed that Aragorn opened his eyes, and Legolas could not stopped himself as he began to snicker, but after that Aragorn's eyes were closed once again.

Legolas sighed heavily with frustration, and hit the river with his fist.

_WAMRN_

**Back to Legolas's room…**

Thranduil sat on the chair next to the bed, not letting the horrible smell to interrupt his thought.

'How could I let Legolas befriend _that human_?' he wondered, and started digging deeper in his mind.

Then Thranduil could feel another presence in the room.

"Galion, what brought you to this room?" Thranduil asked without looking at the other elf.

Galion stepped forward to his king, bowed, and then he answered, "I want to inform you, Your Highness, that the stock of wines were finished, and we do not have any wine at all, and…"

Thranduil turned his head toward the elf, with a surprised look on his face, as he asked, "What do you mean 'the stock of wines were finished'?"

"I mean, Your Highness, that there is not even one drop of wine, because of this man, and I wondered if you intend to give him any punishment." Galion answered as he stared at his king, waiting patiently for the answer.

'No wine… I have no wine… what should I do?' Thranduil sank deeper in his mind, seeking some answers.

"Your Highness," Galion called, and when he finally got Thranduil's attention he repeated his question, "What would be the right punishment for this man?"

Thranduil's eyes were locked on Galion's eyes; there he could see the disgust the elf held for the said man.

**The End?**


End file.
